My NLT Story
by NLT V Sevani BaBy
Summary: Ick I know the title is so unoriginal but yeah anywayz this is a NLT romance story. So read and review even if you hate it! Thx in advance : OH! And its rated T because of you know just regular teen day lives.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

My NLT Story

Chapter 1 Prologue

A/N: This chapter is basically just background info and some future reference on what the first chapter will be about. Also I will need people to fill some spaces.

* * *

Katie Senna-

Her parents died so in the will her parents decided it best to leave her with Kevin's parents. She's not very social, and has kind of a dead attitude.

She has long black hair, fair skin, brown almost black eyes, a really pretty smile, and she's about 5'2. She's 15 and she'll be attending North Valley High School.

Her parents and Kevin's parents were best friends and they always used to hang out. Her and Kevin got along ok, but they aren't really friends anymore.

She currently lives in Nevada but will soon be moving to California to live with Kevin and his parents.

Emma James-

(In this story she's Emma Roberts.)

She has been Katie's best friend since forever, through thick and thin. They would spend every waking moment together. When Katie moved it was really hard for them to be so far away but nothing breaks a bond between best friends. They stay best friends even though they have very different personalities and live a gazillion miles away.

She's also 15, and she has a very bubbly and energetic personality. She's shy around guys and people she doesn't know. People who don't know her probably thinks she's quite, and her friends wish she was. She is 5 feet, very petite, and currently attends North Valley High School.

Travis's Love Interest- This position is currently available.

PLEASE private message me or leave a detailed comment about you if you want to fill this position.

As a plus, you will get to find out what happens next in chapters that are not posted.

Kevin's Love Interest- This position is currently available.

PLEASE private message me or leave a detailed comment about you if you want to fill this position.

As a plus, you will get to find out what happens next in chapters that are not posted.

V Sevani-

(also known as my husband ;])

He has the bad boy look, but he's really sweet and sometimes romantic. He's 16 and goofs around with his friends. He's a great dancer, and has a cool personality. He's part Italian and Armenian, he has long curly hair, sometimes facial hair, and he is so hot.

JJ Thorne-

He is so sweet and sensitive.

He tries to impress girls to hard sometimes. He's like that cute little love-sick puppy. He falls in love hard and fast, and is really shattered when relationships end bad. He's pretty cute and goofs around a lot with his friends.

He spends FOREVER in front of the mirror fixing his hair. He's 15, about to turn 16 soon, he's the youngest of NLT, he has short, spiky, dirty-blond hair.

Kevin McHale-

Thinks he's too sexy for anyone or anything, even his own shirt.

He's funny, but not very smart. He doesn't get a hint, or sarcasm, his voice is amazing, he's very random and laughs at the most simplest things.

He's the oldest of NLT, he's 17 ½.

He used to have a crush on Katie, but that passed over. He would play with her when they were kids and they were inseparable, but something changed. When they got older, they seemed to drift apart.

Travis Garland-

OBSESSED WITH CHOCOLATE.

He eats three bars of chocolate today. He is really sweet and cares about peoples feelings the most. He makes new friends quickly because of his energetic personality. He loves writing songs and hanging out with the guys.

He's not that shy around girls and usually just turns his charm on and glides through the day, happily all the time. He is the exact definition of a lovable teddy bear! :]

He is 17 years old with black straight hair and light brown eyes. He has a pretty athletic build, huge heart, but unfortunately theres not much going on in the brain section, if you know what I mean.

SNEAK PEAK OUTLINE:

The story starts out with Kevin and the guys going to pick up Katie at the airport. Lets just say she's not very friendly and welcoming as NLT is. Introductions are all made and Katie goes back to the house where Kevin's parents welcome her in and show her where her room is. When Emma comes over, Katie is really happy and the guys get to know her a little better.

* * *

A/N: Should I make this series? Any suggestions? Let me know! :]


	2. Chapter 2

THX TO MY FIRST REVIEWER! :]

* * *

[Katie moved her last box out to the car and sat in the front seat.]

Aunt: I'm sorry Katie. I really am going to miss you.

Katie: [laughs and looks at her aunt]

Me too...but at least I got to stay here an extra week, ha ha it was fun though. Your my favorite aunt.

Aunt: [laughs and starts driving to the airport] I'm your only aunt, you suck up. What are you going to tell Kevin's parents?

Katie: Um... I'll just say that I wanted to spend a little bit more time in Nevada, you know to say goodbye and reminisce.

Aunt: [rolls her eyes]

Lets hope you can lie good.

Katie: [laughs]

Trust me I can. Man, I cant wait to see Emma!

Aunt: What about Kevin?

Katie: Ick...

Aunt: Katie! U guys used to be best friends! What happened?

Katie: (sarcastic)

He stole my animal crackers.

[They both look at each other for a while then burst out laughing.]

* * *

Katie's Text Messages

Emma: Kit Kat! I cant believe your moving back! EEP! :)

Katie: Lol yea Em we already went over this.

Emma: OMG ND UR GNA LIVE WIT NLT!

Katie: God Em 4 da last time, I'm MOVING INTO Kevin's HOUSE.

Em: Whatever! You'll get to see NLT 24/7! Lucky hoe ahaha :)

Katie: Well, your going to practically be over 24/7 to you'll get to see your beloved JJ.

Em: I don't like him! :(

Katie: Em!

Em: Fine! Grr

Katie: Don't be all excited and girly when u see them plz?

Em: Why?

Katie: BECUZ WE don't LIKE THEM.

Em: U don't...but ok. I don't want JJ to think I'm some crazed fan gurl.

Katie: Ha ha yeah play hard to get. Gtg I'm at the airport.

Em: K later gurlie! :)

End of Messages

* * *

[Katie gets out of the car and hugs her aunt. They say goodbye and Katie gets on the plane headed to LAX.]

* * *

Meanwhile...At NLT's house

Travis: So, who's coming over again?

Kevin: Geez Travis, I told you 5 minutes ago!

Travis: [Rolls his eyes and looks frustrated and serious]

Your mom left brownies o the table WITH extra double chocolate chip chocolate frosting and you expect me to pay attention? They were calling my name Kevin?

[Daniella comes in out of no where while JJ and V are sitting on the couch.]

Daniella: Extra double chocolate chip chocolate frosting?

JJ: Wow...

V: U know, I don't how u guys are hella skinny even though u eat all that crap.

Travis and Daniella: [Glare at him and feign looking hurt]

We are leaving!

JJ, V, Kevin: Later...

V: So you got a picture of Katie?

Kevin: [looks at him weirdly]

V: What? I just wanna see if she's hot.

Kevin: Dude come on, she's like a sister to me.

JJ: Not anymore, she hates you.

Kevin: How did u know that!

JJ:...

Kevin: Ugh I don't even know what happened, we used to be best friends

V: So...is she hot?

With Travis and Daniella...

[They are sitting in the kitchen taking turns passing around the can of frosting ]

Daniella: Travis, who do you love more? Me or this can of frosting?

Travis: ...

Daniella: Travis!

Travis: I WAS KIDDING! Geez, of course I love u more...so who do u love more?

Daniella: [Laughs] The frosting, definitely.

Travis: [Looks shocked and mocks Daniella expression]

Daniella!

Daniella: Aha! Kidding! Geez, I love u.

Travis: Prove it!

Daniella: How?

Travis: [points to his mouth like asking for a kiss]

Daniella: [leans in to kiss him]

Travis: [while Daniella's eyes are closed he snatches the frosting and runs away]

Daniella: Travis!

* * *

A/N: Lol did u like it? Leave me a comment!

Will Daniella ever get her frosting back? What will happen when Katie get picked up?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Katie gets off the plane and lugs her suitcases to the entrance of LAX. She stands and waits in the cold for about 15 min.]

Katie: [mutters in a furious whispered voice.]

I sit my ass on a god damn plane for two hours with some loser guy hitting on me and drag all this crap along just to be picked up late? Stupid famous people...

[She picks her phone up and dials Em's number.]

Phone Convo 

Emma: Hey Kit Kat! Whats up? Already bored at NLT quarters? Ha ha.

Katie: Those mo-

Emma: Please no cussing

Katie: [pauses to find suitable words]

Those...little...irresponsible CHILDREN are 20 min. late to picking me up.

Emma: Aw! Kit Kat I'm so sorry!

Katie: I know and I'm freezing cold. Will you please forget about how much of a horrible friend I am and please pick me up? Pretty please with JJ Thorne on top?

Emma: Ha ha forget about JJ! I'm picking my AWESOME buddy up because I love u...no homo though...

Katie: Ha ha ok thanks I love u too "babe" ha ha just kidding!

Emma: Ha ha alright bye.

[Katie hangs up the phone and sits on a bench near the shuttles.]

Meanwhile at the NLT house...

Daniella: Travis Michael Garland! Come back here!

Travis: No! My frosting!

[Daniella chases Travis around the house. Travis being the adorable dufus that he is, trips over his own foot and squeals like a girl. Daniella jumps on him and tries to grab the frosting but Travis elbows across the carpet, shielding the sacred can of frosting. Daniella eventually gets a hold of it and now they are kinda playing a game of tug-o-war with it.]

Daniella: Travis!

Travis: No! Go get your own!

[They wrestle over the frosting and Kevin, V,and JJ walk in.]

Kevin: Wow this was what all the girlish screams were about.

Daniella: [smiles] That was Travis!

JJ: Wow I thought some girl saw my sexy hair. V, go break them apart...

Kevin:[rolls his eyes]

V: Are you kidding? The last time I tried to take away a can of extra double chocolate chip chocolate frosting from Travis, he almost punched me in the eye.

[Kevin's mom (lets call her Jane) comes in but doesn't notice Daniella or Travis.]

Jane: Kevin!

Kevin: What! U expect me to break that up?

[He points to the wrestling match and Jane notices and rolls her eyes in a frustrated way.]

Jane: Oh dear god not this again...Kevin! Go pick up Katie!

Kevin: OH CRAP I FORGOT!

JJ: [laughs] Is that why she hates you?

Kevin: How do u know that?

Jane: [Smiles guiltily] When you whine like a little unappreciative girl, I vent by embarrassing you.

Kevin: Ugh...

V: Oh my god lets just go!

Jane: [points to Daniella chasing Travis again] I help this situation over here.

[Kevin, V, and JJ leave to go pick up Katie]

A/N: Take two seconds to leave me sum love plz!

What will happen when they arrive at the airport? Where is Katie going? Will Travis and Daniella ever get their frosting? When will Alex be in the story? (next chap by the way...) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Katie gets picked up by Emma and her cousin, Alex. Meanwhile, Kevin, V, and JJ are circling around LAX for at least 20 min now.]

Katie: Hey Em! I missed you!

Em: [Hugs Katie.]

Me too! Hey this is my cousin, Alex. Member I told you about her?

Katie: Yeah! Hey Alex, nice to finally meet you.

[Katie hugs Alex and they all get in the car.]

Alex: You too!

Katie: Ha ha so do you live around here?

Alex: Yeah I live like 3 or 4 blocks from Emma's house.

Katie: Great! We'll be the bestest of buddies ha ha. So...do you know NLT?

Emma: Oh god here we go...

Alex: Yeah that boy band.

Katie: Ok well let me educate you on why you should hate them.

Emma: Kit Kat! Do not poison the minds of others!

Katie: Fine...let me educate you on why I hate them...

Emma: Ugh...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Kevin: Where is she?

V: Oh damn that girl is fine! Is that her?

Kevin: No!

JJ: Maybe she left with a friend, after all she hates you, why would she wait on you?

Kevin: SHUTUP JJ!

V: Ha ha nice one man! [Sees a girl in a tank top and tight mini skirt] Oh god please tell me thats her!

Kevin: No V!

JJ: Wow...Did she have any friends that live around here? You know before she hated you?

Kevin: [Glares at JJ]

Your really enjoying this, aren't you?

JJ: [smiles that sexy smile] Yup!

Kevin: You know, she did have some friends...Hmm her best friend was um... Selena? Um...was it Ashley? Ugh I cant remember!

V: They sound hot.

JJ: [Looks at him weird.]

Kevin: Emma! That was it!

V: So you wanna go back home?

Kevin: Um... yea lets go.

* * *

While they are driving back home...

* * *

Jane: Travis come on! Be a gentleman, let her have the can.

Travis: No! I love chocolate more!

Daniella: NUH UH!

[Kevin's dad (Lets call him Matt) comes into the room]

Matt: Whats go-oh god Travis please not this again.

Travis: No!

Matt: Fine.

Daniella: What? Thats not fair!

[Jane goes to kitchen and gets another can of frosting.]

Jane: Here you go Daniella!

Daniella: Thx!

Matt: Now that thats over. [Doorbell rings]

Jane: Lets go get the door.

Matt: Ok.

[Katie gets out of the car and and says bye to Emma and Alex. She goes to ring the doorbell and Matt and Jane answer the door. Meanwhile, Travis and Daniella are back to their normal lovey-dovey behavior.]

Jane: Katie!

[Matt and Jane hug Katie and bring her suitcases inside.]

Matt: Um Katie wheres Kevin? Didn't he pick u up?

Katie: Oh yeah...um...well it was really cold and he was ½ an hour late so I just a ride from my friend.

Jane: Oh thats ok dear come on in.

Matt: I'll call Kevin and let him know.

[Kevin, V, and JJ walk in the door. Travis and Daniella walk into the room, and Katie is just awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.]

Matt: Wow um never mind.

Kevin: Katie um hi...

Katie:...

V: Wow u r hella fine

Everyone: [looks at him weirdly as if saying shut up dumb ass!]

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Tell me what u think iz gna happen!

What will Katie say? What will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Jane: Um so Katie, you were supposed to move in a week ago. What happened?

Katie: Oh...yeah...I just wanted to spend a little more time in Nevada

Matt: Well thats okay, but I wish you would have told us earlier.

Katie: Huh?

Hey leave me a comment!

* * *

Jane: Well, sweety, Me and Matthew are going on our second honeymoon for a couple months and we wont be here.

Katie: What?

Matt: Yeah but dont worry these boys are all responsible

[Mostly everyone is done eating and Katie looks over at V, who winks at her. Katie starts to get mad but doesnt show it.]

Katie: Wait does everyone live here?

NLT: Yup!

Katie: Oh...

Matt: Alright everyone put ur plates in the sink, time for ice cream!

Travis and Daniella: YAY!

Katie: Im not in the mood for any. Im just gonna set my room and go to sleep.

Jane: Okay honey, sweet dreams.

[Katie goes up to her room, Jane and Matt go upstairs to pack, JJ and V go in the living room to watch TV, and Daniella and Travis are in the kitchen. Kevin gets to bowls of ice cream and heads up to Katie's room while she unpacking.]

* * *

Kevin: Hey Kat-

Katie: AH! OMG DONT SCARE ME!

Kevin: Haha Im sorry. Well I brought you some ice cream.

Katie: I dont want any.

Kevin: [Puts the bowls on the night stand.]  
Alright KitKat what gives? I hate it when you dont talk to me, please just tell me what I did. Come on, If you havent noticed we are gonna be seeing alot of eachother so might as well just let it all out.

Katie: You still remember my nickname?

Kevin: Yeah! I gave it to you! But hey dont change the subject.

Katie: Its actually kinda stupid...but you got more involved in NLT you know, and I was moving. You werent exactly helping.

Kevin: Oh Katie! Im sorry!

Katie: [laughs and gets the ice cream]  
Its okay, Im sorry for being a bitch.

Kevin: Kit Kat! There is no cussing in this house!

Katie: [Pinches him.]

Kevin: OW SHIT!

Katie: There is now haha

Kevin: Hey I thought you didnt want any ice cream!

Katie: Im a girl. Im entitled to change my mind.

[They kjust sit and talk and unpack for the next couple of hours.]

Katie: Hey Kevin, is your friend V alwayz that...

Kevin: Creepy? Pervy? Overall weird?

Katie: Um yeah...

Kevin: Yeah he has some issues, and for some strange reason he likes you.

Katie: Kevin!

Kevin: Kidding! 

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Travis: So do you like Katie?

Daniella: Yeah she seems nice

Travis: I think she up to something...

Daniella: OMG TRAVIS WHAT?

Travis: I dont know but ever since she walked into this house she has been eyeing the Hershey bars I keep in the living room...

Daniella:[laughs] Oh for gods sake Travis! U got me going for nothing!

Travis: This is a serious matter woman! And your laughing?

Daniella: WOMAN?

Travis: Im sorry baby I love you

Daniella: Aw its okay.

[They start making out like its their last day on earth and JJ and V walk in.]

V: OH MY GOD! UGH PLEASE STOP!

JJ: GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN! 

* * *

A/N: I know its sux but I had to write this one quick. What do you think iz gna happen? Leave me a comment plz!


	6. Chapter 6

[The next day...Katie invites Emma and Alex over while avoiding V at all costs. Meanwhile Daniella and Travis are in the LIVING ROOM ;) planning on what to do today.]

Living room...

Travis: So what should we do today?

Daniella: Hmm I dont know.

JJ: We could go to the movies? Please?

Travis: Whoa where did you come from?

JJ: The hospital...

Travis and Daniella: Huh?

JJ: I dont know I heard Katie say it

Daniella: Oh well the movies sounds good to me. Travis?

Travis: Aww no lets just make out.

JJ: Gross.

Travis: Dude why are you still here? Your not going.

Daniella: Ugh...and no Travis we do that everyday!

Trvais: So?

Danillea: Please? I really want to see Karate Kid!

Travis: Fine...

JJ: Oh my god Karate Kid? I so wanna see that movie! Dont move lemme just get my jacket!

Travis: Dude! Your not coming!

JJ: Aw why?

Travis: Because you cry in every movie and ur kinda annoying.

JJ: Well fine! I dont wanna go with you guys anywayz!

Daniella: Aw JJ...you know, your hair looks really cute today!

Travis: Oh god...

JJ: Really? Aw thanks Daniella! [glares at Travis] Nice to know YOUR a nice person.

[Travis and Daniella leave to the movies while JJ goes to hang out with V and Kevin.]

JJ: So Kevin I heard you and Katie made up.

V: What?

Kevin: Dude how? Are you like stalking us or something? Cuz seriously you need a new hobby thats really creepy...

Katie: What is?

JJ: Where did you come from?

Katie: The-

Kevin: Hospital. We know.

JJ: I dont get it.

V: [gets up] That makes two of us Sparky.

JJ: DONT CALL ME SPARKY!

Katie: Why do you call him Sparky?

V: Look at his hair!

[V suddenly remembers he's wearing only boxers and Katie is right infront of him so he grabs a waffle and um covers his um..."manhood" and everyone laughs.]

Katie: Haha its not like I can see anything.

V: Why? [winks] Do you want to?

Kevin: Shutup you perv.

[The doorbell rings and Katie tells the guys that she invited some people over, and of course they are okay with it.]

Kevin: Wait are they girls?

Katie: Yeah but what does it matter?

[All the guys look at each other and run off in different directions.]

JJ: IM GONNA GO FIX MY HAIR!

V: IM GONAA PUT ON SOME PANTS!

Kevin: DAMMIT TRAVIS USED MY COLOGNE!

A/N: Hey readers! Comment PLease! What happen when Alex and Emma come over? What will happen at the Movies with Travis and Daniella? Will V ever get his chance with Katie?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SORRY FOR LONG WAIT HW SUCKS! :p

With Travis and Daniella...

[They go to the movies and see Karate Kid but right now they are in the line buying some popcorn. The employee guy smiles and winks at Daniella alot and Travis gets jelous.]

Worker: Here you go sweetie

Daniela: [giggles] Thanks

Travis: Aye she isnt anybodys sweetie expect mine buddy. [grabs the popcorn and stalks off with Daniella.]

Daniella: Travis! What the heck was that?

Travis: He was flirting with you! And you were flirting back!

Daniella: Trvais no its not like that come on you know I love you.

Travis: So? That doesnt stop the other guys.

Daniella: Are you jelous?

Travis: NO!

Daniella: I think you are.

Travis: Well Im no-

Daniella: [Kisses him] Travis I love you and only you. Now can we please go watch to the movies?

Travis: Ok...you know your right. Im sorry I just love you so much.

Daniella:[smiles] Awww come on lets go

Meanwhile at the house...

Katie: Hey Em! Hey Alex!

Emma & Alex: Hey KiTKaT!

Kevin: [Walking down the stairs trying to look sexy] Hey Kat- Oomfp! [Trips over his own foot and falls.]

Alex: Oh my god are your okay?

Emma: [whispers to Katie] Jeez is he allowed to use a fork at dinner?

Katie: Ha ha oh come on.

[Kevin is on the ground and Alex helps him and automatically he is enchanted by her beauty.

Kevin: Uh-hi-I-Um...hi

Katie: Kevin did u hit your head?

Kevin: [glares]

Katie: Um Alex, this is Kevin. Kevin this is Alex.

Emma: I'm Emma!

Kevin: Ha ha I know nice to see you again.

Alex: [thinks: wow he is cute!] Um nice to meet you.

Kevin: [blushes] Uh ha..meet to nice you

Katie: Ha ha sorry Alex he gets nervous around pretty girls.

Kevin: Shutup!

[JJ and V walk down the stairs after eaves dropping on Kevin and the girls. JJ called "dibs" on Emma but V thinks she's hot too.]

JJ: [Looks at Alex] Nope its true. [Looks at Emma] I'm JJ.

V: [Staring at Alex] Wow your really-

Kevin: So! Um Alex uh um lets um lemme show you around the house.

Alex: Sure!

[JJ and Emma are just staring into each others eyes while V checks out Emma. Katie is thinking: "that fucking perv! One girl isn't enough for him?"]

Katie: [Clears hers throat.] JJ this is my best friend Emma.

JJ: Hi-

V: [Steps in front of JJ and fixes his hair] I'm V nice to meet you gorgeous

Emma: [Giggles and blushes]

JJ: V I um have to show you something...in the kitchen...come on

V: What do you have to sh-

JJ: [drags him out] Just come on!

* * *

With JJ and V...

JJ: Cut it out! I called dibs and you have Katie!

V: Come on dawg you know Katie doesn't want me

JJ: Dude please I bet she's jealous of you being into Emma.

V: What? How would you know that?

JJ: Wha-come on, havent you ever watched The Notebook? Its a Boy-Girl Thing? Titanic?

V: No man I'm not gay

JJ: Urgh!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Katie: So... Emma...V seems into you.

Emma: Ha ha I don't think so besides I only like JJ.

Katie: Oh yeah hes into to you too.

Emma: Ha! I wish! But anywayz don't worry V is all yours.

Katie: WHAT? PSH! I don't like him!

Emma: Mhmm...

Katie: I just- I-I don't like him!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kevin: So um Alex um how do you Katie and Emma?

Alex: Oh well I'm Emma's cousin.

Kevin: Really? Thats great!

Alex: Um yeah haha why?

Kevin: So I'll get to see you more

Alex: Ha ha your so sweet! But I meant why did you ask?

Kevin: [embarrassed] Oh um ha yeah...uh I was just curious...

Alex: Ha ha okay then. Hmm I bored what should we do?

Kevin: Um...we could go through JJ's room?

Alex: Um wouldn't he be mad?

Kevin: Oh no trust me, he deserves it.

Alex: How?

Kevin: Cuz he kept reminding me of something thats none of his business

Alex: Oh the thing about how Katie used to hate you?

Kevin: DOES EVERYONE KNOW?

Alex: Pretty much ha ha but anywayz to infinite and beyond!

Kevin: Where are we going?

Alex: JJ's room!

Kevin: Oh yeah...[holds her hand and walks out]

Alex: [blushes] Ha ha lets go.

A/N: Comment even though it sucks! :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

With JJ, Kevin, Alex, and Emma...

JJ: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM GET OUT!

Kevin: Sorry man! But you know you deserve it!

JJ: We-[sees Kevin his pink panda and glares.] OH MY GOD don't TOUCH JAM!

[Kevin realizes he's holding JJ's most treasured stuffed animal and takes off running. JJ chases his around the house until they are both absolutely exhausted. By the way Katie went to her room and fell asleep and V went to go hang out in the garage to work on his motorcycle.

Emma and Alex are right behind JJ trying to calm him down and protect Kevin. Eventually all of them are on the couch, breathing heavily.]

Kevin:[breathing deep breaths] Bro, please come on man I'm tired.

JJ: [also breathing heavily] If. You. EVER. go. Into my room, again I'll dump all your cologne in the recycling bin.

Kevin:[looks horrified] Ok man ok deal.

Emma:[smiling] JJ, you recycle?

JJ:[smiles] Of course! I don't want to kill the Earth.

Emma: [blushes and in her mind starts falling for him HARD, what she doesn't know is the same thing is going on for him.]

Alex:[looks between them and notices whats going on. Gives Kevin a play along look.] Um hey lets watch a movie, ya?

Kevin:[ doesn't get it] Nah I don't want to.

Alex: [glares at him]

Kevin: [Scared] K...so...um I'll pop the popcorn.

Alex:[gets up with him] I'll help!

While JJ and Emma are alone...

Alex: [pushes him into the kitchen and whispers while he gets the popcorn] Didn't you see that? They are so in love with each other!

Kevin: Wow...They just met though!

Alex: Ugh! So? Don't you believe you believe in love at first sight?

Kevin: [cant help but stare into her eyes. HES FALLING IN LOVE!]

Alex: Kevin?

Kevin: Um yeah love at first sight...thats um yeah.

Alex: Ha ha [touches his arm and blushes] Oh um...I'm sorry...

Kevin: Uh...lets go...

Meanwhile...

Emma: [Blushing and messing with her hair trying to look seductive but accidentally hurts her eye] OW OW OW!

JJ: Oh my god are you ok? [moves closer and tries to blow in her eyes]

Emma: Ow jeez sometimes I'm so stupid.

JJ:[Staring into her eyes] I don't think so...you have really pretty eyes...by the way.

Emma: [don't know what comes over her but pushes JJ's hands away and kisses him really passionately and then pulls away.] OH MY GOD I'm SO SORRY! I don't KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! ITS JUST-I-IVE ALWAYS KINDA WELL I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I-

JJ: Wait-what?

Emma: Oh crap...I'm sorry I'll go...

JJ: Ok this is fast but I think I love you, be my girlfriend? [doesn't wait for her response and just kisses her.]

Emma: Mhmm...[her and JJ start making out.]

[Kevin and Alex are in the kitchen. Kevin just keeps staring at her, he really likes her.]

Alex: Awww! Kevin! Aw! I told you!

Kevin: [stares at her for a long time] Will you be my girlfriend?

Alex: W-W-What?

Kevin: Your so...You make me feel like JJ does when he watches The Notebook.

Alex: Aw! Oh my god! Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. [kisses him] I wanted to do that all day!

Kevin: [slightly fazed from the kiss but looks completed shocked] You mean we could have been doing that all day?

[JJ and Emma walk in the room.]

Emma: [excited] Guess what? We-

Alex: Together! Us too!

JJ: WOW! But how did you know?

Kevin: We um were kinda spying on you...

JJ: And you call me creepy...

Emma: ANYWAYZ! OKAY GAME PLAN: GET Katie AND V TOGETHER!

[Everyone agrees and V walks in. They all look suspicious.]

V: What?

Everyone: NOTHING!

V: Um...okay? Oh can someone let Travis and Daniella in?

JJ: WHAT DID YOU DO?

V: I kinda um locked them out.

[Everyone looks at him like WTF? And so V tells him what happened. Eventually Travis and Daniella come in and they hear everything too, so everyone agrees to help V get together with Katie.]

JJ: Oh yeah don't worry V...[smiles evilly] Movie time!

Kevin: Please JJ, I can only watch She's All That so many times!

JJ: Oh don't worry!

Alex: Alright everyone, lets go!

A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN OMG! Comment plzzzzzz?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HEY! :) I wanted to post a long chapter for u guys cuz I'm probably to be updating weekly by looks of my horrendous homework. But anywayz...enjoy!

Travis: U know what man? I don't even wanna help you! U locked me and my girlfriend out!

Daniella: Travis come on we did screw his chance of kissing Katie.

V: I know! For gods' sake even JJ has a girlfriend!

JJ: Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?

Kevin: Anyways! Travis come on, out of all people, except JJ, V needs some serious help.

JJ: U guys are mean!

Alex and Emma: Aw [they go up to him. Alex gives him a hug, and Emma kisses his cheek.]

JJ:[Smiles at them mockingly] Oh yeah I'm the loser.

Travis: Good job man your finally admitting the sad truth

Daniella:[hits his arm playfully] Travis! Come on.

Kevin: [looks over at Alex] Hey, your arms would look so much better around ME then Sparky over there.

Alex:[Laughs and walks over to him and kisses his cheek.]

JJ: [Talks through gritted teeth] Don't. Call. Me. Sparky.

Emma: Why does he call y-

V: Oh my god are we going to help me or not!

Daniella: Actually V, five hours without chocolate? I think I will give you my answer after a Snickers' Bar. Travis darling will you join me?

V: What?

Travis:[Gets up and flicks V on the side of his head] I would love to!

Emma: Ok well I don't know about you guys but I have been waiting to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith so can we please?

Kevin: Wait what? I hate that movie. We are not watching that.

Alex: [pouts]I love that movie.

Kevin: [staring at her eyes] Me too.

[Kevin and Alex start making out of no wheres and Em, JJ, and V are in the other room (after witnessing a disturbing PDA) putting on Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Soon Travis and Daniella walk in.]

Travis: What are you guys doing?

Emma and JJ: [Emma is sitting on JJ's lap and they are making out slowly.]

V:[points to them] Sucking face.

Daniella: Oh...my god. Thats um...wow disturbing.

Travis: Hey JJ?

JJ:[ignores him]

Daniella: Emma?

Emma: [breaks apart from JJ, blushing] Yes?

JJ:[frowns] Hey!

Emma: [leans in to kiss him again.]

V: Oh god please, [walks into a different room and Daniella and Travis follow him] Thats worse than you guys.

Travis:[smirks] U know man, thats not a good way to talk us into helping you.

Daniella: Oh shut up quit messing with V.

Travis: What?

V: Finally!

Daniella: Wheres Katie?

Travis: Sleeping.

V: How do you know?

Travis: I went to go spy on her for you. Man, I'm exhausted can we start this whole dating tomorrow?

Daniella: U did nothing all day! Why not today?

Travis:[looks at V like "go away" but V doesn't do anything so Travis says looks at Daniella] I'm gonna kiss you in Five...Four...Three...

V:[runs upstairs] URGH FINE I'LL LEAVE I don't NEED YOUR HELP ANYWAYZ!

Daniella: Ha ha! Man works every time!

Travis: Two

Daniella: What?

Travis:[smiles] One. [kisses her]

Daniella:[pulls away] Oh ha ha...

Travis:[smiles really big] U know, u blush every time.

Daniella:[blushes harder and hits him playfully before walking into the living room. She mumbles..] Shut up...

[Travis smiles and holds her hand while walking into the living room. They find Kevin and JJ on the couch. JJ by the way is crying.]

Daniella:[confused] Wheres your guys' make out buddies?

Travis: JJ man come on why are you crying?

JJ:[crying] She [sob] said she [sob] and then they were [sob] dancing and [sob] they were fighting [sniff sniff sob] AND HE KISSED HER! [Gets up and goes to the bathroom] I'm gonna need a minute!

Travis: Wow... [shudders] I wonder what Emma would say if she saw that.

Daniella: Well like I was saying before! Where are Emma and Alex?

Kevin: Gone. They don't live here you know.

Daniella: Oh yeah neither do I...[kisses Travis on the cheek and starts heading for the door.]

Travis: No don't leave I love having you here.

Daniella: Aw [kisses his lips] don't worry I'll be here first thing tomorrow.

Travis: Fine okay...

[Daniella leaves and Travis sits on the couch with Kevin. JJ walks back in. The movie ends and they all stare at each other.]

Travis: Now what?

JJ:[leaves] I'm gonna call Emma.

Kevin:[leaves too] I'm gonna call Alex.

Travis:[sits alone and mutters] Stupid love sick puppies...

Five minutes later...

Travis:[picks up the phone and calls Daniella.]

Meanwhile...

[V is in the bathroom, just finishing taking a shower. Katie just woke up because she thought she heard the shower go on and thought it was Kevin, so Katie is like in front of the door because she really wants to talk to Kevin about V.

V wraps a towel around his waist and fixes his hair while looking in the mirror. When he opens the door he walks forward and so does Katie and V accidentally falls on top on her, which by the way makes Katie blush worse then ever.]

V:[gets off her] What are you doing?

Katie:[gets up and tries not to stare at his abs] I thought u were Kevin!

V: WELL I'm NOT.

Katie: Apparently! Sorry! Jeez...

[Katie stares at him thinking: Oh my god he's gorgeous. SHUTUP Katie NO HE IS NOT. Yes he is, look at his long, sexy hair, entrancing eyes, nice chiseled body-OH MY GOD ITS JUST MY HORMONES OH MY GOD-Oh who am I kidding?]

V: Hello? [waves a hand in front of her face]

Katie:[snaps out of her reverie] Um what?

V: I said if your done checking me out, I need to put some boxers on.

Katie: Oh um...[blushes cuz shes thinking about what he looks like down there] Sorry...[moves out of the way.]

V:[Notices, so he goes to his room and puts on some boxers and shorts then goes to Katie's room and sits on her bed, not wearing a shirt.]

Katie:[gets up blushing and reluctantly smiling while shielding her eyes.]OH MY GOD! PUT A SHIRT ON!

V:[smiles and gets off the couch.] Why? [smirks] doesn't seem like you mind much.

Katie: [backs up] Well I do!

V: [walks towards her until her back touches the wall and he's really close to her] Oh yea? Then why are u blushing?

Katie:I—I—Oh my god can we please not do this again? AND PUT A SHIRT ON UR NOT TAYLOR LAUTNER!

V:[presses his body against hers and watches as she blushes even more.] U like me.

Katie:[blushing really hard because he's still wet and he's not wearing a shirt.] NO I DO NOT! GET OUT! [pushes him really hard and goes to the other side of the room.]

V:[pissed off kinda but he follows her.] No. Admit it. You like me.

Katie: NO I D-

V: Why do blush when I come so close to you? Why did you get so pissed when I was checking out Emma? Why were you about to kiss me earlier today? Why were you checking me out a while ago? Huh?

Katie:[shocked]

V:[smirks] Oh yeah. V knows, V is smart. U hang out with JJ for a while you start to pick up a few things. Admit it Katie. [Smiles] YOU LIKE ME.

Katie: [doesn't know what to say.] Look-

V: [smiles even more.] You like me.

Katie: I-

V: You like me.

Katie: [doesn't like getting interrupted.] Will you-

V: [singing] You like me! You like me! You like me!

Katie:[gets pissed and pushes him out the door. She locks it and flops on her bed.]

V:[outside her door still singing.] YOU KNOW YOU LIKE ME!

Katie:[through the door] IN YOUR DREAMS!

V:[smiling and heads to his room while shouting] EVERY NIGHT BABY!

Katie: [in her room whispering to herself] Jesus Christ, what I going to do? [groans and shuts her light and puts her blanket on. She mutters to herself.] I guess thats explains why they calls themselves "Not Like Them."

A/N: OH YEAH! WHOO I LIKED WRITING THIS! ;) Anywayz yeah...comment. What do you (my fave people!) want to happen next?


	10. The End

Hey guys Im sorry But im gonna cancel this story I dont really think any one is reading it


End file.
